It Just Happened
by chazzlehazzle
Summary: My first Phanfic! There was no big declaration of love, it just happened. The transition between best friends and lovers is a fine line. Rated M for suggestive themes though no actual smut. DanisnotonfirexAmazingPhil Kickthepj and Crabstickz make an appearance as well. Can be read from either Dan or Phil's POV.


Hello, this is my first Phanfic, though I have read lots of them! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil, though I would love to meet them one day :)

XXXXX

My head was pounding and I could feel pain spreading over my back. The clock on the nightstand read 12:32. I rolled over slightly, before catching sight of another person in the bed. They were lying with their back to me, covered in a familiar duvet. I sat up realising that this wasn't my room. Oh. It was his room and we were both lying naked in his bed. I couldn't remember much of last night due to my hangover, but I could feel what we had done in my legs. My knees were sore, and my back ached every time I moved. I looked down at my bed mate, best friend turned lover.

He snuffled before turning over and gazing up at me.

"Good morning" he said sleepily. "I have a headache"

"Me too" I replied. "Pancakes or cereal?"

"Pancakes" he grinned up at me, "Delia of course"

I got out of his bed and looked around for my clothes, though I couldn't see anything I vaguely remembered wearing last night.

"Sorry" I heard him say

"What for?" I asked turning back to face him. He stood up from the bed and walked over to me, both of us still not wearing anything.

He didn't say anything, just kissed my shoulder and gently stroked my shoulder blades. Pain flashed and I winced. "I seem to have used your back as a scratching post."

I walked over to the mirror and twisted so I could see the damage. Thick scratches went up and down my back, a couple of them seemed to have been bleeding.

"That explains the pain" I smirked "but first, food and aspirin, my head is killing me."

I walked into my room to grab a pair of boxers, whilst he did the same. As much as I was comfortable in my skin around him, I was a little chilly, so I put on a pair of sweatpants as well, forgoing a T-shirt. He had done the same thing and was wearing black jeans. We met outside our rooms, before turning to walk to the kitchen. My mouth dropped open. There were clothes strewn right down the hallway. That would explain why I couldn't find anything in his room. We made our way through the hallway, stepping over every item of clothing. "We'll pick it up later, I need sustenance" he laughed.

Over cooking and eating, more of my memory came back.

We were both drunk when we got inside the flat and somewhere between locking the front door and getting into our separate rooms we were kissing, which turned into making out, which turned into slamming each other against the hallway walls in an attempt to rid each other of clothing as quickly as possible. We only used his bed as I slammed him into the door, instead of the wall, and it opened making us fall in the floor. I don't think we made it to the bed the first time as my knees have the mother of all carpet burns on them. As does his back. I stroked his hair, thinking about the second time, when we did manage to get in the bed, and he sat in my lap. It was messy and hot and sweaty and wonderful. It was the best night I have ever had.

He stood up. "I'm gonna have a shower," he said, kissing my hand, " and I was planning to make a video today. Might need your help."

I grinned and followed him to our rooms, picking up all the clothes as I went. He disappeared into the bathroom, whilst I walked into my room to get dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and a pair of odd socks.

He had finished in the shower, and I caught him walking through the apartment in nothing. He winked over his shoulder at me as I stared at his beautiful butt. The rest of his walk to his room, he swayed his hips even more than usual, all for my amusement and pleasure. I wandered back to the lounge with a smile on my face, where I grabbed my laptop and browsed through tumblr and twitter and Facebook.

It was a while before I heard my name being called. I walked upstairs to his room where he was making his new video.

"I need your help" he smiled and proceeded to explain what he wanted me to do. This took a couple of hours and then I decided to stay and help him edit the video. There was a lot of footage of us laughing, and him tripping up on his words and all in all about 80% of the stuff he and I filmed never made it into the final cut. It was then I realised how hungry I was. It was 9:30!

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked him. "There's Mexican, or we could order a pizza?"

"Pizza sounds yummy" he smiled, putting the finishing touches on his video. "Then we could curl up on the couch and watch a movie or something."

"Buffy?" I grinned.

"Of course"

I ordered our usual pizza order and went to put the Buffy disk in the tv.

"Ill upload it tomorrow" I jumped as I felt hands come around my waist and his lips on the back of my neck. "Pizza will be half an hour," I rushed out, enjoying the kisses to my neck, "don't stop - oh" I sighed as he bit into the muscle by my neck and shoulder.

I twisted in his arms to face him as our lips met. It was slow and gentle and sweet, and I wanted to continue, but his stomach rumbled before we could do anything else. We both laughed. "Ill go pick up the pizza and we can continue after an episode of Buffy." He said. I pecked his lips once before watching him put his shoes on. It was about 25 minutes of me playing games on my phone before I heard the door open and the smell of hot pizza wafted into the apartment. We sat in the lounge watching an episode of Buffy and eating half a pizza. When we had both finished eating we put the plates on the floor and he curled into my lap. It was comfortable for about 10 minutes but soon I was feeling more aroused and less interested in the program. He obviously was too, as obvious as him straddling me and grinding in my lap and sucking on my neck. We started kissing, much more passionately than earlier and soon we had completely forgotten about the tv.

"Bedroom?" I managed to get out after a while.

He got off my lap, grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the room. We were barely in the hallway when he attacked me again and ripped off my shirt. This little war on our clothing continued until we were both left on nothing but our boxers. We kiss all the way to the bed, rough and passionate before I lay him on the bed. We were so focused on undressing each other that I hadn't even noticed whose bed we were using.

His hands are every where, in my hair, creating new scratches to join the previous ones on my back and holding my face, like he can't get them everywhere he wants to at once. The kisses are only getting hotter and rougher and more passionate and it is just perfect.

XXXXX

I wake up in the morning with an overwhelming feeling of rightness - like I am in the exact place I want I be for the rest of my life. I turn to face him, and he is still out to the world. I stroke his hair as I think about the last two nights. It's amazing, really, and odd, but these last couple of nights have been perfect. We slipped so easily from beat friends to lovers, it was so natural, and it's like we have been sleeping together forever, rather than just 4 times. We haven't even talked about feelings - I just feel so... I don't know how I feel about him but this feels so right.

"What you thinking about so hard?" He asks and I jump because I hadn't even realised he was awake.

"This, us, you, me, how right this feels, how I feel like we have been doing this together forever, I just..." I trailed off.

He smiled and kissed my forehead "I know exactly what you mean".

The same pattern repeated through the next couple of days, weeks and months. We'd wake up together and eat and watch movies and film videos and do the radio show at the BBC and have sex and it would be incredible every single time. We would be intimate and close at home, but act normally outside to the public. Although we now slept in the same bed every night (though whose bed it was depended entirely on which room we went in to have sex) we still filmed our videos in our own rooms, careful not to reveal the extent of our relationship to our fans (though we still didn't call each other boyfriends).

It was a few months later after that first time and we were at Chris's with him and PJ, having a 'boys day' as we hadn't hung out for a while. Him and me were acting how we usually did, holding hands and hugging and kissing each other on the forehead and the hands and even on the lips at one point when we noticed that PJ and Chris were staring at us.

"How long have you been sleeping together" Chris burst out.

He and I both blushed.

"I don't actually know," I said, "it just happened."

"What do you mean it just happened?" PJ frowned looking a little confused.

"We'll one day we were best friends, the next day we were having amazing sex and being all touchy feely." He explained.

"It wasn't a sudden 'oh I like you let's have sex', more like a slow saunter into a sexual relationship. Does that make sense?" I added.

Both PJ and Chris looked a little less confused, and nodded.

"I didn't even know I wanted a relationship, and I definitely didn't realise I wanted to be yours," he sighed staring into my eyes - it was like Chris and PJ had faded into the background - and smiled, "I knew that it was okay when sleeping together didn't feel weird and it wasn't awkward. Though it could have been that thing you do with your ton-" he smiled cheekily as PJ interrupted

"Ookay, that's way too much information, I didn't need to know that" we both blushed.

The four of us continued talking and playing video games until it was late, and time for us to go home.

"Do you want me to call you my boyfriend?" I asked shyly as we walked home, careful not to hold hands, but brushing our fingers together at every opportunity.

"You have me already, I don't need a label." He smiled at me, but I didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. All the blood in my brain had suddenly rushed to my groin, and my hand were in fists. I couldn't hear for the rushing in my ears, and I had stopped moving, though I hadn't quite realised.

He turned round, noticing that I was no longer beside him. "Are you ok?" He asked, before his eyes travelled down to the barely concealed bulge in my jeans. "Oh..." His eyes were fixated on my groin. Luckily it was dark, and there was no one around, otherwise it might have been awkward, but it was just me and him and I needed him now.

I grabbed his hands and started walking as fast as I could to our flat. He could feel the urgency in me, as we didn't say a word, but there was a mutual understanding that I would pounce on him the moment we stepped through our flat door. It wasn't long before we arrived home, and I did indeed attack him with kisses against the front door of our flat. We didn't even make it to the bedroom as we proceeded to have sex on the "existential crisis landing" in our hallway.

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" I asked when we were finished, lying down, panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat, by the stairs

"I can imagine," he said propping himself up on his elbow before pecking my lips, "probably about as much as you mean to me."

XXXXX

Review if you liked it

C


End file.
